3 Girls,15 Men,1 Wonderland
by Wondergal77
Summary: Bliss and Maddie are just 2 normal hormonal teenaged girls. Both love Alice in the Country of Hearts/HnKnA,and now they actually replace Alice in Wonderland,well Maddie does anyway.i suck at summaries.Rated M for my OCs violent language and possible lemon
1. One VERY Familiar Rabbit

3 girls, 15 men, one Wonderland.

Good Luck.

O N E

The Way to Familiar White Rabbit

"BLISS!" I screamed, anger showing in my voice.

Bliss looked at me and gave a smirk. "Heh." Was all she said.

I narrowed my eyes and slapped her arm. "Bitch." I told her.

_I know that we are young and I know that you may love me,_

_But I just can't live with you like this anymore…_

_Alejandro._

I took out the earphone and threw it at her. We both laughed. "Fucker." I said.

She knew this song pissed me off because it reminded me of my crush (or old crush, anyway.) She enjoyed making me mad. "You better stop or I'll draw a picture of you and _you-know-who _together…on a bed…all alone…nothing to do…"

"ACK! STOP!" She yelled, covering her ears. She obviously knew I was talking about Noah, the most obnoxious kid who either loved to talk to Bliss…or just loved her in general.

As we both started laughing the bus stopped suddenly, and me and Bliss both fell into the seat in front of us.

The bus driver _hated_ Bliss and me, because we were the loudest people…and I mean singing of course.

"Ouch. Asshole." Bliss said, rubbing her now bruised eye. We both noticed that it had gotten completely silent after the bus randomly stopped.

"Hey Liberty, did you-" I started, and then looked at the seat next to me to find that Bliss' sister Liberty was gone. "What the heck?" I stood up to find an empty bus. Every seat around Bliss and I was completely vacant. I walked up and down the aisle to reassure that no one was here before I told the wide-eyed Bliss that waited in the third seat.

"Maddie…" She said timidly "Where did everyone go?"

"I'm not sure," I said, still looking around. "But we should try to get out of here. Look out the window so we know where we are."

She followed my instructions silently, and I noticed her eyes widen even more as she looked out the window. "Um…Maddie…" She motioned me to come toward the window. When I was next to her she pointed out of it. I looked out and held back a scream.

We were nowhere I had seen before, some kind of forest. But that part that scared me the most was that we were _moving._ It didn't feel like it but we definitely were.

Finally building enough courage to look at the bus drivers spot, I screamed.

In the old bus driver's spot was a tall man in a red checkered waist coat. He had glasses that were on his nose. Coming out of his white hair was two straight rabbit ears. His mouth was curved into a happy smile. He turned around at the sound of my scream.

"Hello, Madeline!" He said, satisfactory on the tips of his mouth. I felt my own eyes widen. Bliss stifled a laugh at my full name, and I shot her a glare before turning back to the rabbit man.

"How the hell do you know my name?" I yelled at him. "And if you're going to drive this thing, keep your eyes on the fucking road!"

He let out a high-pitched laugh. "Relax, Madeline. I'm an expert at this~" The man said happily. "And I know your name because I'm in love with you!"

Bliss couldn't help but start cracking up. She was on the ground, face red, raccoon hat on the seat. I slapped her arm. Realization hit me after I hit Bliss.

"Oh my god…I know who you are…" I started.

His ears perked up.

"Not that I've met you before…but are you by any chance…Peter _White_?" I choked on his last name, and realization was now laughing at me. Or maybe it was just Bliss.

"I knew it! I knew she'd know me!" He sang happily.

My stomach dropped. He was from Alice in the Country of Hearts, (one of) my obsessions. Bliss stopped laughing and looked at me, then to Peter. "Holy…shit" She said, after realization stopped slapping me and kicked her.

"You're not taking us to Wonderland, are you? Because I swear if I have to wear a frilly dress, I'll kick your fluffy white ass." I warned.

Bliss couldn't help but giggle at the thought, and I shot her another glare. "It's not that, Maddie. I was thinking about Iggy, remember? 'I can't be the black knight'" She quoted.

There was an awkward silence on the nearly empty bus before me and Bliss erupted with laughter. Peter glared at me. "Who is this 'Iggy' guy? Did he threaten you? I'll shoot him!" He took out his clock and it turned into a gun.

"Can I have that?" I asked Peter, gesturing to the gun.

"But you would probably harm me, my love~" He sang.

_Damn. He caught on. He must know my personality. I could probably steal the gun if I kiss him…_

"Wait, are you actually taking us to Wonderland?" Bliss said, breaking my stupid idea.

"But of course, Bliss" Peter said laughing, as if it were obvious.

Bliss flinched; shocked that he knew her name too. I smirked at her. _Shut up_, _Madeline _She mouthed. I narrowed my eyes. I always lose don't I?

"We're almost there!" he said like five-year-old arriving at Disneyworld.

"Almost…where?" Bliss asked looking as we entered the random forest.

I went to the window and noticed that there was a hole in the ground ahead of us. I looked at Bliss with a worried expression. She had noticed the hole too. We both stared at the hole in amazement and shock.

Peter stopped the bus and stood up. He started walking towards Bliss, and grabbed her arm. Then he pulled her out of the seat, and pushed her to the front of the bus, causing her to crash into the mirror. "Oh, dammit. That hurt Peter!" She complained.

I wasn't able to listen to Bliss' whining though, because after Peter pushed her to the mirror, he continued walking toward me, a lustful glint hidden in his eyes. I was so afraid I nearly squeaked trying to talk.

"Madeline~" He sing-songed my name like it was a bottle of water after a 10-year drought.

He walked even closer until he was right in front of me. I backed up into the end of the bus until I hit my head against the window. He walked towards me and lifted me up, carrying me out of the bus.

Bliss came out of the bus while Peter continued to carry me toward the hole. "I can walk, dumbass!" I yelled at him.

Bliss followed us, sprinting and cussing under her breath. She looked extremely confused, as did I, I'm sure.

I'm also almost positive I was really pale as Peter skipped to the edge of the hole and jumped, only with the slightest bit of hesitation.

I noticed that Bliss was right at the edge right after he fell, and it was obvious she wasn't going down with me unless she was forced to. So I grabbed her ankle and she fell backwards, tumbling down the hole with Peter and me.

"I'm gonna kill you Maddie!" Bliss yelled.

I just screamed the whole time.


	2. Love at 'First' Sight

T W O

Love at "First" Sight

"Oh. My. God." I stated each word slowly, in a low, shocked tone. My mouth dropped open. I looked over at Bliss, and she was in shock too.

"What the-? How the-?" She said in a worried voice

"I have no clue…"

"Madeline~!"

"Actually I do." I said, pointing at the rabbit-man standing ahead of us.

"You didn't get hurt during the landing did you?" Peter said, coming to my side and looked into my eyes, inspecting for any sign of pain in my face.

"I'm fine. Just give me the vial."

"MADDIE?" Bliss screamed, staring at me like I was insane. "We can't _stay _here!"

I gave her a look. "Well why not? Do we really have a choice?" I questioned. Then I smirked at her. "I bet we could meet Blood Dupre…and maybe you can stay in the Hatter's Mansion…"

She perked up. "I'M IN!" She squealed, grabbing the vial from Peter's hand and chugging it down completely. She made a twisted face. "Ich…" She said, disgusted.

Peter stared at Bliss in disbelief and annoyance. Then he looked over to me and smiled again, getting out another vial and holding it out for me. I reached for it, but then he pulled back, his face becoming serious. "Ah-ah. I believe you need to work for this, Miss Madeline Lange."

Bliss cracked a smile and I raised an eyebrow at Peter. "The hell is that supposed to mean? Give me the vial!" I stood up, prepared to punch him.

"I mean, give me a kiss and I'll give you the vial." He sang happily, but his plan was evil.

I glared. "Peter…" I said in a low, seductive tone. I moved slowly toward him, raising my hand to make him believe I would cup his cheek. I was so close to him that I could feel his hot breath on my forehead (he was quite tall in person…) I heard Bliss gasp, so it must have looked believable.

"Peter," I repeated, this time more of a moan. I closed my eyes, moving in closer. I opened my eyes sharply and yelled, "Give me the fucking vial or I will personally send your ass straight to hell." Then the hand that was raised slapped him, and he stumbled backwards in confusion and pain.

I felt a pang of guilt as he looked up at me with teary, longing eyes. But a shaky hand held out the vial for me, and the sliver of guilt I felt quickly was replaced with satisfaction. I drank it down and made a similar face Bliss did earlier. It tasted like _rust…_ and _blood._

Disgusted, I tried to put the vial in the pocket of my jean-capris, only to notice that there _were no pockets_ in what I was wearing. That's because I wasn't wearing my normal T-shirt and capris…but I flowery blue dress with a black half-jacket over it. I still wore my favorite horseshoe necklace however. And I still wore my red and black striped heart chain gloves. And my wonderful mud drenched Vanz—my babies—were replaced with uncomfortable shiny black high heels. I also wore blue and white striped knee highs on my long legs.

I continued to stare at the outfit I fashioned. I wrinkled my nose. Not only was I uncomfortable, but I was disgusted. Disgusted at the outfit that I would almost never be caught _dead_ in, and disgusted on _how _I had been changed.

"Peter." I growled my voice low and warning. "What the fuck am I wearing?"

He stood up and smiled. "That outfit looks perfect on you, Madeline! You look wonderful in blue! The gloves are iffy, but that's easy to fix!" He walked toward me and took my hands.

I held his hands for a long silent moment. I couldn't tell what his expression was; he was probably taking this the wrong way. "Don't. Touch. The gloves." I hissed. "How did you manage to change me?"

Peter dropped my hands and put his in front of him, taking a cautious step backward. "I didn't, the game just does itself! I swear I wouldn't do an act as un-gentleman like as to change your clothes!"

I ignored him, "You pervert." I said the two words lowly, and took a step slowly toward him.

Bliss laughed shakily. "You should run now, Peter!" She warned.

He looked confused. "But why? I didn't do anything wrong!"

I took another step toward him and let out a hiss. He took another step back.

"Peter White," I spat. "run."

In a matter of only about five seconds, Peter was gone.

I let out a sigh of relief. "I can't believe him. Why did _I _have to get the clingy pervert and the frilly dre—uh, Bliss…?" I pointed at her attire, and she followed where my finger pointed. Then she nearly screamed in disbelief.

"Ha! So I'm not the only one!" I yelled.

Bliss stared in horror at her outfit. Her _Panic! At the Disco_ shirt and gray sweatpants were replaced with a dress much like Alice's. A white apron covered a ruffled sky blue dress. It reached just above knee length. She was still wearing her very long converse and her lacy black gloves. Her many band bracelets still remained over top the gloves. Her cross necklace was around her neck. Her raccoon hat, however, was gone.

Bliss looked up at me with a horrified look. She started stomping toward where Peter had gone. I sighed, and started following her.

This was going to be a _long _game.

"Bliss! Slow down!" I yelled to a storming away Bliss.

"NO! NOT UNTIL I FIND THAT DAMN RABBIT AND RIP HIS HEAD OFF!" She spat back in response, not looking back.

"We don't even know where he went, or where _we're _going!" I said bluntly.

She stopped and turned around, the anger starting to drain from her face. She sighed. "I guess you're right." She admitted.

"When am I not?" I smiled back.

She opened her mouth to talk, but I put a hand up first, "Don't answer that."

She chuckled and walked forward, I jogged to catch up next to her.

She sighed again. "I wish we could be in Maximum Ride instead, and then I could meet Fang."

"And _I _could meet Iggy." Our eyes sparkled as we continued to walk forward.

We kept walking into a forest because we didn't know where we were. We continued until we noticed it was getting dark. "Dammit! I forgot the time's fucked up here!" I screamed, face-palming my forehead. "We'll get attacked by an animal or something."

"NO! We're saved, Maddie!" Bliss screamed, grabbing my arm.

"Why are we…?" She stopped my sentence when she pointed ahead of us to an orange tent with a campfire outside of it. A man in a red coat sat around the campfire on a log, a grin pasted on his face. There was no doubt in my mind that it was Ace. "I don't know, Bliss…he's psychotic remember?"

"It's no different than spending the night with you." Bliss said raising an eyebrow at me.

I smacked her arm and she laughed, pulling me toward the campsite.

"I knew it!" Ace screamed as he looked up at me and Bliss. We both gave him a what-the-hell look. He laughed. "I knew that Maddie would leave Peter for me!" He chuckled again and gave me a seductive look. "I'm Ace, Knight of Clover Castle." I held out my hand and he brought it to his lips. I blushed.

What the hell? Why am I blushing? I don't like Ace, his character is psychotic and perverted…and attractive…wait, scratch that last one. I hate admitting things like that. I blame the frilly dress; it's making me girly and weak.

"Ace, you don't have to put on a gentleman act, I've already seen your relationship with Alice." I told him. My voice cracked though (something Bliss liked poking at me about), making me sound less confident. His eye twitched at Alice's name, but the smile stayed where it was.

"Ha-ha. She's moved on, already chose who she wants to be with. That's why most people here are like in a breakdown now. Maybe you're the reason Peter finally perked up. He's found a new girl to cling to." He took the hand he was holding and pulled me closer to him, I was looking up at him with terrified eyes. "And a new girl for me to steal…" He whispered. I slapped him and took my spot next to Bliss.

"Ha-ha! That hurt Maddie!" He said laughing while rubbing his cheek.

Bliss cleared her throat. "Wait a minute," Bliss said, interrupting me and Ace's argument. "Alice _chose_ someone?"

"Yeah, she stays at the Hatter's Mansion, moved out of the Clover Tower about a month ago." Ace said in a slightly irritated but happy voice.

I looked over at Bliss. Her face was already turning red again. "Bliss…calm down…she could have chosen the Bloody Twins…or _Elliot_," I lied, wincing at his name. I already knew it would be Blood. I heard that in the video game, Blood and Alice get married, and in the end of the manga (SPOILER ALERT!); Alice chooses Blood. So in the actual Country of Clover, they must _at least_ be dating.

"Who exactly did she choose?" Bliss said, ready for explosion.

_Lie to her_. I tried to tell Ace telepathically. _She can't handle the truth._

Ace smirked as if he had gotten the message, but then I realized that he was an idiot and would do the exact opposite that I told him to.

"Blood Dupre." He said slyly looking to me as he said it.

_Idiot. _You_ are a fucking _idiot_. _I mentally reminded him. He chuckled darkly.

"Calm down Bliss, his feelings can change. You can still get him to leave Alice for you." I told her, grabbing her arm.

She let out a deep, irritated breath and looked up at me with a forced way-to-creepy-to-be-real grin. "I'm not upset. I'm much better than that _whore_." She revealed happily. Then turned to Ace. "Thank you for giving me that information." She nodded and headed for the tent silently.

Ace watched her walk to the tent and then pouted at me. "Why isn't she upset? It's no fun unless she's gonna—"

"Wait." I warned him. "4, 3, 2,"

We heard a gunshot go off. Along with a bunch of sounds of glass shattering (where she got glass was a mystery to me) and cuss words mixing with the words "Alice" and "Blood." Ace and I stared at the tent and each other until she was done. There was a short, awkward silence, and then we both burst out in uncontrollable laughter.

"ACE! GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" I screamed, horrified as a thirteen-year-old could be.

Ace flinched awake and stood up, quickly yawning and rubbing his eyes like nothing had just happened. I was positive my face was bright red. "Morning already? I could have sworn that we had a short night yesterday. Stupid April Season is messing up my ti-"

"Do you not _realize _what you were _just doing?_" I hissed at him, venom in my words.

"Arguing this early? Can't it wait a few more hours?" Bliss muttered probably still half asleep. I guess I yelled loud enough to wake her up, too.

I was too mad at Ace to focus on Bliss, though. However, I turned toward her. "Did _you _see what he did?"

She blinked, confused. "No, what?"

"Yeah, what did I do?" Ace said honestly curious.

I clenched my fist into balls. I was using all my restraint to not just punch him. "He was fucking _on top of me…_and while I was _sleeping."_

Both Bliss and Ace stared at me like I was missing something.

I looked up at them and my expression softened the tiniest degree. "What?" I said, annoyed.

Ace laughed. "I thought you knew all about me, Maddie." He took four steps toward me, very slowly, as if to make his presence obvious. I stepped back each time he stepped forward. "How much I-" I continued walking backwards until I bumped into a tree. _Damn you, nature. _I cussed to myself. Ace had appeared in front of me as I hit the tree. Now he was towering over me, caressing my cheek, that creepy, seductive grin and longing eyes inches from mine. I flinched at his sudden touch, trying to move away from him. "-long for this."

For_ this? _What was he—holy shit, he's touching my chest, HE'S TOUCHING MY CHEST!

I brought my hand up to slap him, but he grabbed both of my hands; pinning one to the tree and one to his heart…no, that's no heart. That's a _clock. _

Oh, so that's what he meant. He wanted my heart. "Sorry." I said apologetically, not really sure what I was sorry for. _He _was the one pinning _me _to a tree, after all.

He didn't say anything, rather, released my hand and put his back on my chest…which of course caused me to start blushing furiously. "Ace…this is…" I racked my brain for the right thing to say. At a loss for the right word, I just said, "uncomfortable."

"That's not telling me to stop, Maddie." He said lowly, leaning in toward me.

_SLAP!_

"Ouch! Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Geez, Maddie. Touchy, touchy." He smirked. "Been through this before, so you're nervous." He said playfully, poking my cheek. "Or is it _me _that makes you nervous." Then he was serious again, placing both of his hands (thank God for that, my face was burning) on either side of the tree, forbidding me from escaping.

"Ace, let me go." I begged.

"Still not telling me to stop~" He said, sliding one of his hands down to my waist.

_SLAP!_

With that, he brought his hand to inspect his red marked face. I walked next to a blushing Bliss (must have been awkward just _watching _all of this) who continued to stare at the ground.

"Heh. She slapped you that time cause' it was true, Ace" Bliss said, smirking slyly at me.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I asked, anger boiling again.

"Don't think I won't remember when you came into school one day with that hickey on your ne-"

_SLAP!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>HIYA! its maddie! the girl in this storythe author. i know that i just released the first chap,but i already had the first 3 chapters prewritten,so expect the 3rd one in a few min. im going on vacay tom, so i might not release ch. 4 in a while...**

**anyway, bye~**


	3. Keha References

T H R E E

Ke$ha References

The walk to the Amusement Park (I wanted to meet my Boris) was the worst walk I've ever had in my life. And I've walked with Bliss to Honey Hut while she screamed "FUCK YOU!" to cars.

As if walking in heels wasn't hell enough, I had Ace up my ass (or at least trying to anyway) and bugging me about my love life. "What was his name? How old? How great was the sex? And was I any better?" He asked while I stomped faster ahead, leading us into a random forest.

Bliss laughed from behind, clearly enjoying this.

I grunted. "Ace, would please be so kind and SHUT THE FUCK UP?"

"Just answer the questions and then I will 'shut the fuck up'." He said in a matter-of-fact-tone. Bliss giggled again.

"Fine. Josh, thirteen, we didn't, and…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" I yelled back.

Ace snickered and walked ahead of me, smacking my ass when walking next to me. I stopped in my tracks but then just let it go and figured if I lived in the Amusement Park I would never have to see him.

But for some reason…I didn't want to not be able to see him.

The realization of the sentence I just thought caused me to start sprinting. Where you ask? Who the hell knows? Away from Ace was what I was going for.

"Maddie?" Ace asked as I ran past him.

"MADDIE! DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THIS PERVERT!" Bliss screamed.

I never looked back, but this _most definitely _was _not_ a teenage dream.

And I wasn't running away _with _Ace, I was running _away from _him.

After running away (which I realized was pointless because Wonderland was pretty small and I was going to have to face Ace eventually) for about 10 minutes, (about a mile, I guessed…but no matter what it was too far. I was wearing _heels _for God's sake) I ended up in some random forest.

I was about to start panicking that I didn't know where I was until I was attacked by someone with pink hair and mouse ears.

"Ah! Don't eat me, chu~" The mouse-eared man cried.

"What? I'm not a cannibal." I said. (ha-ha, Ke$ha reference for the win) Then I realized that he was straddling me on the ground. I blushed. Dear God, what is this place doing to me? "Please get off me."

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Don't eat me, chu~"

"I won't eat you just get the hell off of me." I yelled in annoyance.

"Trying to rape the foreigner, Pierce? You disgust me. Feel lucky I haven't killed you yet." A husky voice said.

We both looked up at the pink cat-boy who walked toward us. After seeing his cat ears and attire I knew immediately who he was. Simple as that. "Boris!" I screamed in a high-pitched fan-girl tone.

He seemed extremely confused, but smiled nonetheless. "Alright…little bit creepy there but whatever." He said happily. "But you're cute, so it's okay."

My tone turned a shade of red darker. Stupid teenage girl habits. "Thanks…Pierce, can you _please_ get off of me." I said, trying to be polite. There was nothing sugary about my voice though. It came out sharp and edgy.

He looked away from Boris then blushed in realization. "I'm so sorry, chu~! Please forgive me, chu~!"

"Just get off of...sorry, never caught your name." Boris said, glaring at Pierce then looking to me curiously.

"Maddie." I stated blandly.

Boris smiled. "Maddie," He said my name like a prayer, and then walked toward me and Pierces' awkward position. He shoved Pierce off of me and took me hand, helping me up.

I smoothed out my wrinkled dress (why I cared about how I looked, I have _no _idea) and smiled up at Boris.

_He. Is. So. Hot!_ I thought to myself in my fan-girl world.

Boris smiled at me and my heart nearly stopped. Looking at him just made me want to tackle him and kiss him (creepy, I know. Just shut up).

Then I snapped back to reality (damn, I really liked fan-girl world. It was easy and one-minded) and realized the pain that was in my ankles. I suddenly fell to the ground.

"Maddie?" Boris asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Maddie one-Chan! Are you alright, chu~?" Pierce cried.

"Sorry," I said, my voice cracking. I wasn't nervous, but in pain. Walking for long in those heels finally got to me. And I snapped like a twig. Right in front of two teenage boys.

I stood up again, trying to be brave. But getting up was just a stupid idea, for I fell right on the ground again. I bit my lip, trying to fight back tears threatening to come out. "What's wrong, Maddie?" Boris asked, crouching down next to me. "Did someone shoot you?"

"No," I said, my voice cracking again. I could hardly recognize my voice. "It's these damn heels. I've been walking in them since I got here and I am _so _not used to walking in them…let alone running."

"Running?" Boris said questionably. "Why were you running? Was it from this rat?" He asked, taking out a pink gun and pointing it at Pierce. Pierce screamed like a little girl and started crying.

"I would never try to hurt one-chan! I love her."

"You fucking just met me like five minutes ago!" I screamed.

"And you _did _just try to rape her." Boris said, his finger tightening on the trigger.

His protective and serious tone was oddly turning me on…but I had to stop Boris from shooting Pierce, no matter how annoying the kid was.

"Boris, can you take me to the Amusement Park?" I begged, trying to stand up again. I steadied myself carefully, evenly shifting my weight every few seconds.

Boris looked at me questionably, but kept the gun up no different. "Um…okay," He looked at Pierce again. "Right after I shoot this rodent."

Pierce squealed. "Neko-demon! Don't let him shoot me Maddie one-san"

"That won't be necessary today Boris." I realized that saying "today" was a bad choice…but I was in too much pain to care.

Boris smirked. "Yeah, _today._" Pierce closed his eyes and let out a yelp. I would've helped him up but I could barely hold _myself_ up.

"Anyway, Maddie, Let's go to the Amusement Park." Boris said happily.

I gave him a half-smile. "Put the gun away first, please."

He looked down at the gun and laughed. "Sorry," He apologized, putting the gun away. "I forgot I was even holding that."

I giggled. Holy shit. _What is wrong with me. _If Bliss was here, she would be making fun of me so much.

Wait a minute—_BLISS! _I closed my eyes. _I left her with _Ace_. I LEFT HER WITH ACE! _"I left her with Ace!" I blurted out.

"What?" Boris asked in confusion.

"I mean…um…SHIT! I have to go Boris. Which way is the Heart Castle?"

He pointed east. "Why?"

"I…um…you see…I'm not the only outsider here right now…"

"Yeah, I know," his smile dropped. "Alice is living with the Hatter." He twitched.

"No not _her._ My friend, Bliss, she's here too. We came here together." I explained.

It was dark now. "DAMMIT!" I screamed, kicking a nearby tree (which surprisingly didn't help my throbbing ankles at all). I left Bliss with Ace, and I couldn't let her stay in that stupid tent with Ace _alone. _Who knows what he would do to her. Actually I know, and it wasn't good. "I need to go now, Boris!" I screamed, starting to run away. I got about two good meters before screaming in pain and falling straight on my face. Boris rushed over to me.

"Why are you in such a hurry? Your friend will be fine as long as she found somewhere to stay. When did you leave her?"

"Not _when _but _with who _is the important question. I left her with _Ace."_

Boris' eyes widened. "Are you serious? You're a terrible friend."

I grunted. "Ugh, thanks. I really needed to hear _that._" I told him sarcastically. "I need to find her now." I struggled to get up again, but Boris just pushed me back to the ground.

"You are in no condition to run. I'm sure Bliss will be smart enough to get the hell away from Ace. And anyway, it's getting dark. You could get attacked." He said worriedly.

"You don't know Bliss," I said with a half-smile. "And anyway, I'm perfectly capable of running in the dark as long as I can take these stupid things off." I said gesturing to the black heels (death-traps) on my feet.

"Look, Maddie, it's extremely dangerous to go through Wonderland at night. There are so many dangers. I'll be honest; I'm worried that if you left, you could get hurt." I searched for a hint of denial in his voice or face, and it wasn't there.

He was completely serious.

I fucking _love_ this place as much as Peter loves me.


	4. Gentlemen?

F O U R

Gentlemen?

I decided to stay at the Amusement Park. Ignoring from Boris's constant begging for me to stay, I left in the morning. I needed to find Ace—I mean Bliss as soon as I can. She wasn't safe with that…guy.

Or maybe I just wanted to see him.

"AH! NO! NO! NO!" I hit my head against a nearby tree in the forest I was walking in. I figured they both got lost and had to stay in the tent somewhere in this forest.

I shuddered. Ace and Bliss in a tent together…_that _wouldn't end well.

"Uh, Maddie? Why are you hitting your head against a tree? You'll lose brain cells and be even stupider than you are now. Ha-Ha!"

Oh shit. "Fuck my life!" I screamed to the sky, and then I punched the tree (leaving my hand throbbing by the way). I looked over at Ace, wandering alone in the forest, his bloody coat and mask being removed.

"Heh. Cussing isn't very ladylike, Maddie." Ace sang, skipping next to me.

"I'm not really the most ladylike person, if you hadn't noticed." I sighed, leaning against the tree I had abused.

Ace grabbed my shoulders and spun me around so that I was facing him. I had to look up at him though; he was even taller than Peter. Ace smirked.

"Well you _are_ wearing a pretty dress. Although if you _aren't _very ladylike…maybe you'd be willing to…" He laid one of his hands on my leg and the other on my shoulder, sliding off my black cover-up and running the hand on my leg up my thigh.

"ACE!" I slapped him and stepped back into the tree. "KNOCK IT OFF!"

"With pleasure." He grinned evilly and ripped off my cover up completely, leaving me in only my dress, knee-highs, and those evil heels. "How 'bout you say 'fuck my life' again, I'd be happy to play the role of your life in that situation."

"DAMMIT! STOP IT! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" I screamed at Ace, nearly in tears.

Ace responded actually well and took a step back. I sighed and picked up my cover up, putting it back on.

Wait, if Ace is here alone, where's Bliss? "What did you do to Bliss?"

He seemed distracted by something, he was staring behind me. It irritated me. "What did you do to Bliss?" I repeated, this time in an agitated voice.

He looked at me and smiled. More like a forced smile than a real one…and it was creeping me out. "Oh, your weird friend? She told me that she didn't trust me and wished I was some guy named Brendon Urie. And then I asked to listen to her heart, she called me a pervert and said only if I was a hot emo guy…and before I could tackle her she ran off toward the Clover Tower." He gave me a thumbs up.

I face-palmed myself. "You're kidding. Why would she even go there? I would've at least thought if she ran off she would go to the Hatter's Mansion."

"Nope! She sprinted, too. I told her it would be dangerous to run in a forest at night, but she just screamed pervert and ran even faster." He laughed. "She's a weird one."

"No, you're just a creep and scared the living hell out of her."

He threw his head back and laughed, and I took this as my chance to go to the Clover Tower.

Ace actually didn't follow me (or maybe he just got lost during the way). Thank God for that. Trying to rape me, who the hell does he think he is? He's just a direction-challenged, perverted guy with a creepy smile.

And a guy that I loved.

* * *

><p>I arrived at the Clover Tower within around forty minutes and my heels were killing me.<p>

Seriously, I was going to need surgery when I got home.

Anyway, I walked into the Clover Tower (I didn't care whether I got kicked out or not) and immediately Nightmare got up.

"Maddie? What are you doing here?" Nightmare asked.

I remembered his ability to read minds. I had one goal here, and I didn't feel like wasting time. "Where's Bliss?" I asked, trying to keep my thoughts focused.

Nightmare looked confused. "Bliss? She was never here."

"What? But Ace told me she headed toward he—"

"Ace. You're going to trust the directionally challenged Knight of Hearts to give you directions?"

Well now I feel stupid. But then where-?

Hatters Mansion. It's obvious she would go there. But how did she know where to go?

Whatever, I don't have time to worry about her. As long as she's away from Ace it doesn't matter.

"Don't you have any faith in her at all?" Nightmare asked, but I wasn't listening. I was focused on Grey, who looked _much _better in person.

"Yeah…um I'm sorry, Nightmare. Could you repeat that?" I asked him, staring absently at Grey.

Okay, so it wasn't absently, it was more like checking him out, but whatever.

Nightmare read my thoughts about Grey and smirked at me. "Hey Grey, have you met Maddie? I think she's got it bad for you."

I felt my cheeks burning up. Grey looked over at me and I looked at the ground. _Damn you, Nightmare. _I thought coldly.

"No, I haven't." Grey said, ignoring the second part of Nightmare's introduction. "Grey Ringmarc."

"Maddie Gaskarth." I said, trying not to think about how that wasn't my last name. It will be someday though, be prepared All Time Low for when your band gets a female singer. Heh. "Pleasure to meet you, Grey."

"The pleasure is all mine."

_How the hell is this gentleman turning me on? I usually go for the violent, bad, and perverted ones…like Josh…_

Nightmare coughed into his hankerchief. Grey and I both looked at him suspiciously…well Grey did. I knew exactly why he vomited blood.

I gave a shaky laugh, all eyes on me now. Just don't look at Grey. "Well, I have a friend in a mansion to get to so bye!"

I waved and sprinted toward the door. I was followed by silence. For a long time.

Great, another guy to fall for.

**Hey guys! It's Maddie! Im so sorry about the short chapter *sad face + Sigh***

**Grey: I'm sure they'll forgive you.**

**Blood: Yeah, the 5 people that read it, that is.**

**Me: HEY! YOU'RE NOT EVEN IN THE STORY YET!**

**Blood: I was just finishing up Bliss, and had some time to make fun of you.**

**Me: YOU DIDN'T EVEN SAY "SPOILER ALERT" YOU ASSHOLE! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Blood: You didn't say it either, bitch.**

**Me: …anyway. I decided to bring my ex into this, like how Alice randomly does. He doesn't look like any of the characters, so don't expect that drama. I just get upset over it sometimes…it was only a few days ago so cut me some slack!**

**Peter: MADELINE! I FOUND YOU! I THINK YOU SHOULD MAKE ME A MAIN LOVE INTEREST.**

**Me: AHHH! NO! That's only Ace, Grey, Boris, and Elliot. So fuck you and get out.**

**Elliot:? *bunny cuteness* Maybe you should make a poll and let the fans decide.**

**Me: *fan girl squeal*…next chapter, after I...meet…you.**

**Oh and btw, a shoutout to Rain Karami for reviewing all 3 chapters. You rock, girl! ;)**

**Blood: Please don't ever say that again.**

**Me: You rock, girl . 3**


	5. A SelfConscious Stripper?

F I V E

A Self-Concious Stripper?

_I continued running like an idiot until I got to the a door. Quite a large door, if you care about that kind of crap_

_Anyway, I considered knocking on the door but I remembered I had little time, so being me I just barged in and said calmly "Bliss, are you oka—um…what's going on?"_

_Okay, so I made a bit of a hyperbole there (See, I pay attention in English). It was actually something close to, "Omigosh—"huff"—Bliss—OW! MY DAMN ANKLE! Anyway, Bliss are you ok—__**WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?**_

_If you're confused right now, that's because I didn't start from the beginning of this part. I'll give you a flashback:_

FLASHBACK!

After my dramatic scene at the Clover Tower, I figured I should find what I went there for, Bliss. Nightmare told me she was okay…I think. I was a little bit distracted…

Anyway, I walked _around_ the forest this time, to avoid another unwanted collision with Ace.

I convince myself it's unwanted anyway…

_STOP IT!_ I told myself._ You don't like him! You don't! You don't! You do—_

"Hi Maddie!" A giddy voice came from behind me.

"You have _got _to be kidding me." I meant to think but ended up saying.

"Maddie, why are you going to the Clover Tower?"

"I'm not, you moron. I just came _from _the Clover Tower. I'm going to the Hatter's Mansion.

"I wouldn't if I were you…I heard Bliss was there and that Blood and her were…busy…"

"WHAT?"

"They put a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on his rooms' door and nobody has been in all day, not even the rabbit. I know that-"

I couldn't tell what he said at the end because I was already sprinting away from Ace and toward the Hatter's Mansion.

Bliss? She would never—ever…not with Blood…not with anyone.

Except…

_FLASHBACK _WITHIN _A FLASHBACK! (lol)_

_In school reading Alice in the Country of Hearts…_

"_You are lucky I let you have Blood, he is so hot."_

"_I know, I would _so_ bang him."_

_END OF FLASHBACK WITHIN THE FLASHBACK_

Before I knew it I was running faster, I could see the Hatter's Mansion behind a tree in front of me.

_She wouldn't, she wouldn't, she would—TREE!_

I tried to sidestep the tree, but ended up just tripping over it, not very good for sprained (at least what I thought) ankles. After I was on the ground, I realized I had fell into a huge pile of mud. Wonderful.

"OW! DAMNIT!" I screamed extremely loudly, a few birds flew out of the trees at the sound of my shriek.

"Miss, would you please not scream in my forest."

Joker emerged out of…nowhere really. I just like the word emerged. Yeah, emerged.

Anyway, I was really confused. Like REALLY confused. Wasn't I just at the Hatter's? How did I get to Joker's Forest?

"Um…I'm sorry, I just hurt my ankle on a tree."

"_Tch…dumb-blonde."_

I noticed Black's voice coming out of White's little mask-thing. I narrowed my eyes at it.

"Joker, be nice. She's a foreigner, so of course she's a bit out of it." White scolded kindly. Oh no…the gentlemen thing again…

"_Whatever."_

"Actually…um…I _do _know about everything. It's a long story but I-"

"Shh…relax. You look like you could use some help, we'll help you get cleaned up."

"_Tch, yeah, let's go with that. Take that bitch to the jail; I want a piece of her_."

I gulped at what Black probably meant by that. I didn't know the Jokers very well; they had only appeared in the manga once, so how could I trust them?

White held out a friendly hand to me (I'm not sure how a hand could be friendly…but it was) and I took it willingly, soaking in the gentlemanliness. And in case you're wondering, gentlemanliness is an actual word.

…

Anyway, now that I'm done ranting about nothing, I'll continue.

I actually just wanted to use time because the walk to the jail was silent and awkward.

It consisted of me and White holding hands like a couple while slowly walking into the sunset and sappy opera music played in the background.

…

…

Okay, so obviously that was a completely a lie, but I'm trying to use up time once again. The walk really was short and awkward though. It went like this:

White and I had our arms linking while I blushed to death and limped at his side, on our way to the jail…no opera music included.

Anyway, when we got to the jail, almost immediately white unlinked our arms and started walking away, "I will be gone a moment, Miss Maddie, and I will come back with something else for you to wear." I heard a tiny bit of smirk in his voice.

And then I was alone. This wasn't unusual for me though…

Okay, enough of being emo, I wasn't alone; anyway, Black was walking towards me. His whip in hand, an evil smirk on his lips, and a lustful glint barely hidden in his one ruby eye.

When he got to me, I almost died in embarrassment. I was injured and drenched in mud, I bet I looked gorgeous. All sarcasm _in the world_ intended.

"Great to see you in person, it's much easier this way." Black said, looking down at me. I kind of collapsed on the wall, and he was standing, stupid tall people.

"What's much easier?" I asked innocently.

Black smirked. Leaning down toward me, he laughed and said softly and harshly, "Fucking a whore in my jail."

Before I could protest that I hated being called a whore, Black was assaulting my lips.

_Fuck! Refuse, Maddie. Oh, God, he's so hot. _His tongue tried to pry open my mouth, and when I refused, he growled. _DAMMIT! WHY AM I TURNED ON SO FUCKING EASILY!_

I was about to willingly open my mouth to give him access (and possibly my virginity) when White walked in with my death. Or what could lead to it, anyway.

White sighed. "Black, get off of the girl and let her get cleaned up."

Black hissed on my lips, but stood up, leaving me untouched and disappointed on the ground.

"I apologize for the inconvenience, but the only outfits we had left for females were the…um…abisolierers…" White gave a humorless laugh.

"I took German in school, and judging by the looks of that…it's quite obvious it's for a…yeah." I said awkwardly.

Black smirked at me, "Unless you'd rather stay in the mud-drenched, so-destroyed-it's-falling-off-your-fucking-body, not that I'm complaining by the way, I'd say you had no choice than to wear the st-"

"Don't say it!" I begged.

"Put it on and then we'll talk." Black said evilly.

"Please no, I'd rather wear guy clothes than that…that _thing._" I explained. "I have a…um…bad experience and a self-conscious problem so I can't." _And that's why Josh left me…one of the reasons anyway…_

White noticed my sadness and said "I'm sorry, I really wish there was something else I could do…"

I was nearly in tears. _I don't want to relive that awful night…never. _"I'll-um—just be going now." I sniffled.

"Not if I have any fucking say in it!" Black growled, throwing the whip at the wall next to me. "Get in the outfit now."

"Absolutely not, not in a million fucking years."

_~A few minutes later~_

"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE EITHER OF YOU FOR THIS!"

I heard both jokers snickering from the jail's entry. I was in Black's bathroom, staring horrifically at myself. Well, it definitely doesn't give that same 'I'm a girl! Love me!' aura the dress had…but this was most definitely not the same. This one's aura gave off 'I dance half naked for money! Have sex with me!'

I took a deep breath and stepped out of the bathroom and bedroom and into the doorway of the jail's entry.

"Damn." Black said, his eyes dipping my body. I blushed.

"It is definitely…flattering…" White noted. My blush got deeper.

"I hate you both; I can't walk around here with a bunch of lusty perverts that love me! I'll get raped!"

"It's not rape if you want it, whore." Black's words came out harsh, while he continued one-taking me.

I twitched at his words. "I. Am not. A whore!" I hissed through my teeth.

Okay, I figure it's time to tell you what I'm wearing. Well, believe me, I hate it. So here it is:

Nothing.

…

Just kidding, that would be only about 4 degrees worse than what I'm at now. A stripper.

I was currently and unfortunately fashioning a shiny leather black top that was more like a bra, it covered only my lower chest and the very,very top of my torso. And to make matters worse, the matching black leather mini-skirt (and I'm talking ride-up-your-ass mini, not to your thigh mini) was hanging dangerously low on my waist, showing the top of my pelvic bones. The top (if you may call it that) was extremely thin in the middle and at the bottom had a pink (as if it couldn't get worse, it had to be pink) and black checker-board fabric. The 'skirt' had the same pink and black fabric at the top and on some of the folds. I decided I had to ditch the heels (pity, isn't it) only to find that the only shoes they had were lower-thigh high black go-go boots. My black nail polish stuck out and I threw out my gloves (nearly crying during this process, may I add) because they were drenched in mud. As was my hair, but I did my best to get that out with the sink's cold water.

"I didn't know you had you're naval pierced." White said. I blushed again.

"Yeah, well I do." My entire stomach was showing, this is where the self-conscious part of me kicks in and ruins my life. "Well, I'd sure _love_ to stay, but my friend is probably getting herself fucked right now, no pun intended, so…bye." I started to walk towards my escape—I mean the exit when Black's voice stopped me.

"Wait!" He yelled. I turned around, annoyed.

"What do you want, Black?" I hissed through gritted teeth.

He smirked. "Tell all the guys in Wonderland 'you're welcome,' kay'?"

I walked up to him and punched him. "I'll be sure to pass _that _message on."

With the sound of Black growling and White chuckling, I left the jail and the joker forest, and to the Hatter's Mansion…

In a stripper's outfit.

_**TO BE COUNTINUED…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Me:OMG! IM SO SORRY!IM SO SORRY!IM SOOOOOO SOORRRY!<strong>

**Black: What are you going on about now, bitch?**

**Me: *falls into blacks arms and cries on shoulder* I told the fans id be at the hatters mansion in this chapter! AH!**

**Black: get off me, im mad you didn't let me get any in this chapter, and a perfect opportunity too!**

**Me:*sniffle* but,im sorry. You will, maybe, I don't know if I want you a love interest in this story…**

**Black: Are you still upset?**

**Me: NO SHIT,SHERLOCK!**

**Black:*smirk* I know what will make you feel better.**

**Me: *sniffle* fine, but only cause im upset. Next chapter viewers is the hatters mansion I promise!**

**Black: SCORE!**

**Me: oh, and by the way, thanks again to Rain Karami and kiraraOnee-chan for reviewing, and another thanks to lunamirrior for hugs for the 3 of you! ;) **

**And to make up for lateness next chapter, there will be a bit of MaddiexBloody Twins because I know some of the fans like them ;) yes I stalked your your fault for reviewing and favoring muahhahaha**


	6. Whore Meltdown

S I X

Whore-Meltdown

I got several stares from faceless people. I will never go to the jokers for clothes ever again. I question why they had stripper clothes in the first place…

Whatever, none of my business.

Anyway, I was going to the Hatter's Mansion, nothing stopping me, until…

"Hey lady! Get off our land!"

Fuck. Bloody Twins. I'm not letting them stop me though. I have to get to Bliss before…before… "I need to get in the Mansion, NOW!"

"Well you can't, we would get our pay cut!" Dee (I think) said.

"Please, this is extremely urgent!" I yelled back at them.

"No!" They both yelled.

"I don't think boss would appreciate it if we let some stripper in the Mansion!" Dum yelled, surprising me.

"Yeah, and neither would one-chan!" Dee exclaimed.

_One-chan? Oh, Bliss! They know Bliss! _"Do you mean Bliss?"

"Yes! We love one-chan!"

"I'm sort of the reason Bliss—one-chan is here, and I need to speak with her…like now."

"Well…okay!" They both cheered excitedly. "But don't bother boss, 'cause he's busy. Nobody's aloud in his room except Bliss at the moment." Dum warned. My face turned pale.

"I'll remember th-"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?" A male voice yelled.

_Oh. Shit. Please don't tell me that's… _

"Opening the gate for the lady, stupid chickie rabbit!"

"For what reason? Nobody can…um…hi?" Elliot said from behind me.

"Fuck." I whispered to myself. I turned to face Elliot and grinned. "Hi!"

He had surprise all over his face, I blushed, but kept my confident smile.

Awkward silence. "W-who are you?" Elliot stuttered.

"Maddie. Bliss' best friend. I'm the reason she's here." I said, embarrassed. I did not expect to meet Elliot like this…

"I-I'm Elliot…" I could tell he was using all of his strength not to look at my body. I laughed.

"Sorry about the outfit. You see I fell in mud and the Joker's g-"

"It doesn't bother me!" He blurted.

"Are you thinking naughty things blondie rabbit?" Dee asked.

"Yeah! Stupid perverted chickie Elliot is gonna do bad things to Maddie-san!" Dum yelled.

Elliot blushed. "N-No! Maddie I wouldn't…dammit…I wouldn't like-"

"It's okay." I said, twice as embarrassed as he was. "If you dress like a stripper, you're treated like one…" My face immediately went from embarrassed to depressed. I hid in my bangs. Elliot noticed this.

"Maddie…" he said sadly. I didn't look up. "I'm sure we can find some more…decent…no not that, you look more than decent! You look amazing! Not that I was checking you out…bleh! I mean, um…more, covering! Yes covering. I'm sure we can find you a more covering outfit."

I smiled at his nervousness and wiped my tears away. Then I looked up at him. He smiled back. "Thank you Elliot." I took a hesitant step toward him and leaned in for a kiss…when Dee interrupted, "Hey! No fair! We're nicer than the rabbit!" I laughed as Elliot got mad at this. I walked over to Dee and gave him a peck on the cheek, and then the same with Dum. I winked at Elliot and walked through the now open gates.

I was calmly walking through the halls when I remembered why I was here. _Bliss!_ I screamed in my head. Then I was sprinting, not knowing where I was going.

I continued running like an idiot until I got to a door. Quite a large door, if you care about that kind of crap.

Anyway, I considered knocking on the door but I remembered I had little time, so being me I just barged in and said calmly "Bliss, are you oka—um…what's going on?"

Okay, so I made a bit of a hyperbole there (See, I pay attention in English). It was actually something close to, "Omigosh—"huff"—Bliss—OW! MY DAMN ANKLE! Anyway, Bliss are you ok—WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?

***END OF FLASHBACK (finally)***

I stared horrified at the scene in front of me. Blood on top of Bliss, with Blood in-between her legs…Blood with no shirt on. Thank God that Bliss' dress was where it was when I last saw her.

"Maddie! What are you doing here? What are you wearing?" She asked looking at my outfit. Blood did the same. "BLOOD!" She slapped him for smirking at my outfit.

"I'm here! AND JUST IN TIME FOR THAT MATTER! To stop—this!" I gestured to their position. Bliss blushed and pushed Blood off of her.

"Well…um…you see…" Bliss started.

"Hold whatever the hell you're about to say Bliss—Blood, would you please put a fucking shirt on. It's very distracting." I said. Bliss glared at me while Blood laughed.

"Jealous?" Blood asked. This surprised me.

"No! I have like every fucking guy here after me! The hardest thing ever is getting them all away from me!"

"Ah, I understand. You're as much of a whore as Alice." Blood said calmly.

I felt my anger bubbling up. "You did _not _just say that."

"Blood, don't. She's been through a lot." Bliss tried to stop him. She was the only person I told the truth about Josh to.

Alice walked in just at that moment. "Um…Blood? What's going on here?" She asked, her eyes widening at me. "W-who is this?"

"It doesn't matter." I mumbled.

"What?" Alice asked me.

I flicked her off and walked out without a word. But then I turned around. "Blood?" I said, gaining his attention. "Fuck you, not Bliss." I smirked and calmly walked outside his room. "Wait Maddie!" I heard Bliss call. But I was already slamming the door. I did my best to not break until I was outside, but I failed. As soon as I was outside the door, I collapsed against the wall and broke into tears.

_Why? Why would I do that? He didn't even love me! It was a game! Just like this stupid world!_ I sobbed in my head.

Pull yourself together, don't let anything do this to you, especially one little comment from someone as idiotic as Blood.

"Maddie?"

I looked up to see Elliot walking towards me. He face turned shocked when he saw my tear-infested face. "What happened?"

I looked back down and put my face on my knees, trying to shield myself from the world.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." I lied.

He gave a worried and humorless laugh. "It's quite easy to tell that that isn't true."

"It's a long story but…but…" I sobbed again. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I was officially bawling. Elliot quickly scrambled next to me on the floor. "I made the worst mistake in my life in my world, and it can't be fixed. And now…" I cried.

"We've all made stupid mistakes, Maddie. Remember that." He tried.

"I made the stupidest one ever. There's no way I could have made it worse! I-I"

"Shh…don't worry. It's not going to happen in this world. Whatever it is, I promise you it won't happen in Wonderland."

I took in his words and processed them. While I did he put my head on his shoulder.

I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back at me. We leaned in to kiss, but right before our lips touched… "Maddie! I can explain!"

"Bliss." I growled at her. She looked at me and Elliot, switching her head between us. Realization struck her.

"Oh…sorry."

I cleared my throat. "Well um…I should be getting back to the Amusement Park now, Boris will be worried."

"Boris? Your friends with that stray?" I could hear the jealousy in his voice.

"Yeah, I stayed at the Amusement Park with him last night. Nothing happened though. It was no big deal."

"But it's dark now! You'll have to stay here!" He urged.

"Well, I suppose that's alright…"

"Yay!" Bliss exclaimed.

"Where should I stay?" I asked, sort of glaring at Bliss.

"You could stay with me and Blood." Bliss offered. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'd rather not be caught in a threesome." I said. She looked at her feet and Elliot stifled a chuckle. "Can I stay with you Elliot?"

He seemed really surprised at my sudden question, and he blushed really deep. His ear drooped a bit in embarrassment. _So…cute…must…resist…_ "Um…sure."

"If it's not a bother to you."

"N-no! It's fine." Elliot was the cutest thing ever when he was all awkward.

"Awesome." I smiled and Elliot smiled back at me.

A whole night with Elliot in one room? This should end interesting….

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I really liked this chapter. My OC character sure had some trouble with this Josh kid, right? If you're confused on the whole thing, just wait for next chapter cuz it will be explained.<strong>

**And as a heads up next chapter will be from Bliss P.O.V…cuz I already know how her part is going to end. . its pretty fucking awesome, and you would never be able to guess it.**

**Also, thanks everyone who reviewed and favorited last chapter! Virtual cookies to all of you! And sorry for the lateness of this chapter, my internets a bitch. -_- byah!**


	7. Maddie's Worst Time

**Author's Note: Bliss' story about Maddie in this story is partly a true story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HnkNA**

**but i own Bliss and Maddie and plot.**

S E V E N

Maddie's Worst Time

After Bliss went back to Blood's office, (after a death threat from me to not let anything happen) Elliot and I just kind of stared at where she walked. I used all my restraint not to scream _gay baby!_

"So…Elliot. Where is your ro—ELLIOT!" I turned to look at Elliot mid-sentence and he was staring at my chest, basically drooling.

"I-I'm I'm so sorry! I'm a guy, and it's hard for me to-"

"And I'm a hormonal teenaged girl. Get over it." I snapped.

His face fell a bit. Something in my heart got crushed. "I'm so sorry Elliot. I-I just…mmf!" I was interrupted by Elliot's lips against mine.

I was extremely surprised. The kiss was soft and loving. It told me he cared, that he was capable of being different for me. He ended the kiss, leaving me baffled.

"Sorry, but you have no idea how much I wanted to do that." He smiled.

I grabbed his ears and pulled them down, making him gasp. I took advantage of his open mouth and put my mouth on his. At first he seemed surprised, but then he got into it.

His tongue was intertwined with mine in a wet dance. Pretty soon I let go of his ears and wrapped my arms around his neck. He allowed his to go around my waist, pulling me closer, if that was possible. I didn't really think of him like this, but apparently, he was a natural.

_And apparently, so was …_

Suddenly, I felt his hands creeping their way up my back, under my shirt.

* * *

><p><strong>~Bliss' P.O.V~<br>**I really hope Maddie isn't mad at me…

_Well, whatever, she can't hold grudges_. I thought as I burst open the doors of the office. I sat down on the couch, expecting that I was alone and that Blood had gone to bed.

I was wrong

"Bliss?" Blood's deep voice scared me, and I jumped a foot in the air.

"Shit! Blood! You just gave me a heart attack!" I complained. He smirked.

"You always give me one." He whispered seductively as he laid on me, lips locking. I thought of Maddie in the other room.

I attempted to push him off, but he remained where he was. "Blood…not tonight."

"Why not?" He mumbled, moving his mouth to the crook of my neck, causing me to gasp. But I had to hold my ground for my best friend. I used all of my racing adrenaline to push him off. This surprised and annoyed him I could tell, he hated not being in control.

"As long as Maddie is here, I won't do anything with you." I snapped, looking away.

He growled. "So that whore is the reason?"

"N-no Blood! She's had bad experiences. Please don't call her a whore. She might have a breakdown." I plead, trying to be reasonable. He gave me a questioning look.

"Experiences?"

"Yeah, it's a long story…"

"Well I have work to do so if you would ex-You see she had this boyfriend named Josh." I interrupted him, receiving an eye roll.

"He led her on into thinking he loved her. They always texted and they went on a date to the movies that went really well. They were perfect together. Finally he asked her out and out of joy and love she agreed. So they dated. And he was an extreme pervert. Every day he would ask her to send a dirty picture to him. She always thought he was kidding but one day he actually came to her house and raped her. I told her she needed to end it but she told me through tears she wouldn't let go. So she sent him a picture of her naked…and then a few hours later he broke up with her. She went all emo, no pun intended, she actually cut herself. It took her forever to get over it. She tried to get him back but he told everyone that she forced him into having sex. So then everyone called her a whore for a long time. I was her only friend, except for one other that moved to Kentucky, that believed her." I finished the sad story, nearly in tears. I feel so bad for her.

"That is quite sad." Blood said in a bored tone, it was easy to see that he didn't care. "But that doesn't give her a right to whore around with the men in Wonderland."

I gasped and slapped him. "Did you even listen? You're such an ass! You just-"

He kissed me, and the rest of the night was a blur. I forgive people way to easily.

* * *

><p><strong>hey guys. So sorry about this suckish and short chapter. i really wanted to get maddie's story out and maddie's relationship with elliot to be clear. <strong>

**so about the authors note at the top...yeah. its true. partly anyway. i had a boyfriend named josh who led me on, we ALMOST went on a date but it had to be cancelled. we always texted. Everything was good. Then he asked to be my boyfriend, and no, he didnt rape me. that was fake. but he was a pervert who always asked for dirty picutres. i sent him one of me in a bikini, but not naked. then 3 hours later he broke up with me. nobody knew and nobody called me a whore, but i did cut myself. ONCE! ONLY ONCE! and im over the whole thing...kinda. and my other best friend did move to kentucky.**

**yeah. life sucks :/**

**on a happy note. bliss and blood's relationship is going good...? kinda. lol :P sorry bliss. xD im having a good week. but today i was kinda upset and thought id write the sad chapter. but im in a good mood now cuz i go to my lake house with my best friends this weekend X)**

**im gonna make poll on who maddie should end up with cuz she's met everyone i want her to meet now. (: so PLEASE check that out ;)**

**byah! :D**


	8. Screamo Slumber FTW!

E I G H T

Screamo Slumber FTW!

It's the small decisions that mattered the most. That's what I decided as I pushed Elliot away from me. He baffled a cuss word then gave me a sad expression.

"Maddie! I'm sorry! I couldn't resist…"

I laughed without humor. "Whatever."

I walked away from him despite his constant calls after me, but I didn't stop. I kept going and going and going deeper into the giant mansion, not having any idea where I was actually going to.

I felt warm water start flowing off my face, and I let it happen. I was so far into this giant place no one who mattered would see me.

I'm so sick of this place. All I wanted was to hide in a corner and listen to my ipod. Flyleaf, probably; because they're a great band that describes my feelings and they're song _I'm so Sick _is just stuck in my head.

So that's exactly what I did. I found a dark corner surrounded by dust and wished for my ipod. To my surprise, it was in my… well not really a pocket. More like a fold in the mini-skirt but you get the point.

As I unwrapped it the purple ear-buds from the zebra-cased ipod 4, I noticed I only had a little blinking red sliver of battery left.

"That's enough time for one song…maybe a half." I thought out loud.

I plugged the ear-buds into my ears which gave a sharp pain in my stomach. I remember when I was little I begged my mom to let me get my ears pierced. She agreed, probably hoping that I would act more like lady-like if I had something to talk about with 'normal' people. Then we found out my ears are super-sensitive to the slightest touch and they got infected….so I got them re-pierced and they just infected again.

I feel like my past is just like my ears. It's sensitive and is just starting to hurt me again.

In this realization I turned up the volume to full blast, trying my best to drown out any more memories about my past.

_I will break into your thoughts_

Slowly, I started to realize how tired I was.

_With what's written, on my heart…_

The music started out slow as it did,

_I will break!_

And as the screamo kicked in, I was sucked into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>I appeared in a world that looked like it was drawn by a three-year-old who just got a hold of the 24-pack of crayons. There was no one around me…no one to listen…just a bunch of colors.<p>

Nowhere to go…no _one _to worry about…now_here _to run—"Sup'?"

I nearly screamed at the sudden masculine voice. I say "nearly" because I have the most high-pitched scream in the world especially when I'm scared. That's why on roller-coasters I resort to screaming "FUCK YEAH!"

I threw my hand to my heart to make sure it was still beating. Yup, I'm alive…woo.

Then I realized I never punched—excuse me found the source of the voice. I spun in a circle until I saw a flash of color—_Nightmare._ He smiled as he heard his name in my thoughts.

"So…quite a day you've had, wasn't it?" He said casually, and all-knowingly.

I snorted. "Don't even wanna talk about it."

He gave a short laugh then his expression changed to an unreadable one; probably somewhere between disbelief and accusing. "Did you really fall asleep listening to screamo?"

I looked at my boots. "It's…soothing."

He raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Not the music itself," I explained, "but knowing the fact that someone else is different and is going through the pain I do." I absent-mindedly looked to what was carved on my arm: _p e r f e c t i o n_

"Oh~ A secret, have we?" He rested his chin on his hand and had a big, goofy grin on. "Is there a boy?"

"Like thirteen." I retorted. Several names and faces flashed through my mind, two specifically staying the longest.

The first memory I saw was Peter, holding the vial away from me, and me pretending to be seductive. If that memory had lasted longer, you would have seen me slap him.

The second memory I saw was Ace pinning me to the tree and laughing, then ripping my clothes off. When I saw myself mouth "STOP!" he backed up.

The third memory I saw was Pierce…probably the shortest. All I saw was him straddling me in the forest near the Amusement Park. It was so short I wouldn't have even known it was him if it weren't for those mouse ears.

The fourth memory I saw was Nightmare, floating in front of me for about one second; literally a flash.

The fifth memory was Gray, extending out his hand to me and saying "the pleasure is all mine," And my extremely red face after.

The sixth memory was White, noticing how upset I was to have to put on the stripper outfit and wishing there was something he could do.

The seventh memory was Black…on top of me…trying to stick his tongue down my throat. Right as the memory ended you could see that I was about to give in.

The eigth memory was the bloody twins, it was short but I could see me giving them each a kiss on the cheek.

The ninth memory was Blood…scratch that. I don't even want to _count_ Blood. He doesn't deserve my flashbacks.

The tenth memory I saw was Boris…being kind and pointing a gun at Pierce for me. First I saw my face turning red when he called me cute. Then I saw him ask for my name; and after he got his reply he said my name in the happiest voice ever. After that I saw him saying he cared about me and didn't want me to get hurt. I then saw our night together, which mostly consisted of talking about our favorite bands and eating chips. It was simple but in the same way completely different than what anyone else had done for me.

The last memory I saw was Elliot. I saw his ears twitch and him blushing when I caught him staring at me. And His adorable awkwardness when he was trying to talk to me. Then I saw our kiss right before I left…how short but loving it was. How much it said in just five seconds.

When I saw his hand leave my waist and go to my back, I opened my eyes and put my hand to my head. It was throbbing so badly. I collapsed to the floor in defeat and let the tears flow out. I would have stopped them, but I really don't care what anyone thinks of me when I'm dressed like a stripper…and I just generally didn't have the energy to anymore.

Nightmare came down from floating and walked over to me, cautiously, as if I was going to cry any more than I already am. Then he sat down next to me and took my hand. Then he looked at me and wiped my tears away. "The pain will pass. I _promise._ Memories are good, even when their bad, they can show more than words can…like how they've taken you apart now." I looked up at him. "Now what would the guys and Bliss think if they saw you like this?"

I chuckled, smiling big. "Who gives a damn?"

Nightmare smiled. "There's Maddie. And that beautiful smile of yours. You could blind someone with those." He childishly tapped my nose.

I laughed. It was amazing how he cheered me up. Usually no one could. I looked up at him as he wiped the last tear away, and that last tear represented my sadness. Nightmare made my sadness go away.

I leaned in to kiss him and he moved back a bit, causing my heart to crumble. But when he saw the sadness in my face he quickly grabbed my face and pressed our lips together for a short little kiss.

I smiled on his lips and whispered, "Thank you," as he nodded.

After that excitement was over, I yawned. Remembering that I was actually really tired. Nightmare smiled and put my head in his lap. "Sweet dreams…Maddie."

And then my vision went black.

**HELLO WISCONSIN! [Fav for "That 70's Show" references] ;)**

**So guess who's back bitches…? IT'S ME! XD aren't you excited? I sure am.**

**I didn't particularly like this chapter, but I needed to get somewhere with Nightmare. I know he was really OOC in this but IDGAF. And I promise a good chapter is coming soon. I've got lots in store for poor little Maddie :D**

**Anyway, I never would have got any motivation from this if I hadn't checked my email and saw a review and a favorite. I didn't even think anyone read this anymore. I will definitely be writing more though, I forgot how much I missed this story. I reread the whole thing (and sadly laughed at my own jokes…) and was like…I have like…an actually story with actually characters and a plot. And let me tell you that's new, because most of my stories are just me making up emo characters and ranting about how much my life sucks…which is basically this story but whatever :P**

**So thank you so much to Pokemon-Ranger-Aiko and slashingfruit101 for favoriting. And an extra-special-super-duper-amazing-cookie-hug ( wait what?) to slashingfruit101 because of her reviews that made me get obsessed with HnKnA again…which basically means I have no life once again (psshhh I never got one anyway) and just for that I want you to have a character appear in my story. PM message me if you read this. Thanks again so much. This chapter wouldn't be out if it weren't for you.**

**And thanks also to anyone else who favs and reviews. I really didn't think people would like this story but it makes me so happy to read them. Even if I don't point you out in an A/N,I read it in an email and it makes me smile.:)**

** done ranting. Maybe I can get some sleep before school…**

**Bye! ;)**


	9. UhInsert Title Here

N I N E

Uh…[Insert Chapter Title Here]

I have no idea what's going on.

One minute, I'm safely sleeping in Nightmare's lap, (don't even say anything you perv) the next minute I'm at my house?

It was almost like watching a movie. Why can I see myself? Are there mirrors everywhere?

I was holding playing cards. There was smoke all around me. I'm not in my stripper's outfit anymore, but my red jeggings, All Time Low shirt from the concert, and my Vanz.

Then all of the sudden, I was looking at Boris, Elliot…and Josh? They were holding cards too. I think we were playing poker (which I had started playing when I was left in a hotel room in Vegas…and my parent's made the mistake of leaving the_ Gambling 101 _book in my reach). There was no money in the middle, so were we playing for no reason? This didn't make any sense.

Boris and Elliot exchanged glances and threw down their cards at the same time…both of them had full houses. I laughed as I slammed down my cards, revealing the four of a kind. Both of them had sad faces but I just kept mentally celebrating.

Josh started laughing evilly. I gave him a strange look. He slowly put down his remaining five cards, a royal flush.

I looked like I was about to cry. "Please…no…"

"We had a bet," his low voice reminded, "and good girls keep their bets."

"What if I'm sick of being the good girl?" I said sourly, biting my lip down hard to force back tears.

Josh smirked and threw the table back. "Who said I ever considered you one?" the venom words dripped off his lips like honey, but there was nothing sweet about it.

He quickly walked toward me as I backed into nothing. The room that we were in was gone in a flash, and so were Elliot and Boris. Then I was alone with Josh.

When he got to me he immediately pressed his lips to mine forcefully, and then backed off for a second. I could tell I was terrified and crying. "Were you whoring around with other men while I was away?"

"_You_ left_ me, _if you don't remember clearly." I protested.

He smirked let out a soft chuckle. "That doesn't mean we can't still—HEY WHORE! WAKE UP!"

I jerked up from the corner in the Hatter's Mansion. My ears were ringing and I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Told you it would work." Blood laughed at Bliss, who pouted, "Why are you blushing?"

I put my hand to my cheek, and sure enough, I felt heat. "N-nothing."

_It was just a dream. Relax. Don't give Blood another reason to make fun of you._

I smiled a bit too forcefully. "What do you need?" I said in a sugar-coated voice.

They both exchanged a she's crazy glance, and then looked back to me; Blood looking bored and Bliss concerned.

Silence enveloped the room, and I was sick of the awkward glances they exchanged, clearly about me. "Well, if you don't mind I'm just going to go change." I said through tears, getting up and starting to run from them. I hoped this was the right way…

"Maddie wait!" Bliss yelled for me.

"Yeah, there's still one guy you haven't banged!" Blood called. There was a short silence when all you heard was my boots clicking and then the sound of Bliss slapping him.

"Really?" Bliss scolded him.

I kept running until I saw light. When I saw the light I couldn't find the door. All I saw was a bunch of huge stainless glass windows, staircase, and the hallway I had come from. It's like this mansion doesn't want me to escape.

Of course…I never said how I was so excited to see light and ran face first into the window. It's the maids' fault for making those windows so clear it looked like an opening! Now part of the glass had shattered, and I could feel warm sticky liquid oozing down from my forehead. I did my best to ignore the pain it caused.

I was pondering how to get out when I was interrupted and pulled out of my plotting.

"Maddie?"

"_Fuck." _I whispered, hoping he didn't hear. I turned to him and talked in the same sugary voice I had to Bliss and Blood. "Hello Elliot!" As I turned around the blood from my head dripped to the floor.

He gasped when he saw me. "Wha-what happened to your face?"

_Well isn't that just what every girl wants to hear._

I thought of what to say, and I guess I just had nowhere to turn but the truth. "Oh, you know…the usual. Looking for a way to escape a mansion and running into glass windows." I explained honestly, making sure to keep that confident smile.

Elliot stared at me with his mouth gaping at me. "We need to get you to a hospital!"

"There are hospitals in Wonderland?" I asked.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me close. So close I could feel his hot breath on my forehead as he inspected my forehead.

"Really Elliot…I'm f-fine." I mumbled.

He lowered his lavender eyes to mine with a worried look. "Maddie…"

"Seriously, Elot-mm fiine~"I tried to let out.

"Are you feeling light headed?"

_No dip shit! _" kay'" I tried. "Just go back to wht yuu were doin befo—" I started saying before the shock kicked in. However, because I'm the strong person I am. I wasn't in that much of a shock. However, I had lost a lot of weight being here, so when I passed out I wouldn't be able to stop myself.

"Bye Ellit!" I yelled then tried to walk away. I really just ended up stumbling toward a nearby hallway. Elliot grabbed one arm but I started falling so he wrapped his arms around me and held me up. If there was enough blood to spare in my head, I would be blushing. "BLOOD! BLISS! CALL SOMEONE TO GET AN AMBULANCE!"

"I…I don't eed a a fuking amberlamp." I slurred. I couldn't even recognize my voice anymore. "Just…make the pain go way Elliot~" I complained. "It hurts~"

"I-I don't know what to do!" He yelled.

"Just…promise me you'll stay with me the entire time." I managed.

My vision started to get blurry. I could only see Elliot's fiery hair and straight ears.

I felt a soft pressure on my lips. "I promise."

I smiled and then went limp in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>sup' bitches. woo!2 stories in 1 week!*pops champagne bottle*<strong>

**im gonna keep writing chapter 10 tonight and hopefully get it up tommorow.**

**awww...look at wittle bunny elliot, not knowing what to do when his girl runs into a window and starts bleeding to death ^w^ this could only be love.**

**ughhhh im suffering from writer's block, obviously, this is such a stupid chapter. i wanna have a chapter where i get a hold of alcohol...yep. with people around.**

**:3**

**ohh the things that go through my mind.**

**AND ANOTHER SUPER AMAZING NOTE TO GET EXCITED ABOUT:**

**ive been watching Kaichou wa Maid-sama... every episode... *looks away awkwardly***

**anyway, i want maddie and bliss to go to Seika High School! after this story of course. its just an idea i got. Bliss hasnt even watched it so i considered not having her go but the story wouldnt be as exciting...well ill think about it. just thought id share my thoughts.**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING AND FAVING EVERYTHING!**


	10. Tell Me You Love Me Biatch!

T E N

Tell Me You Love Me Biatch

I woke up to the sound of my fast heartbeat and an ugly bitch in front of me.

I had no idea who she was but I started to get really confused. She was as tan as me and had terrible brunette hair with bad natural highlights that were ruffled into a birds nest. Her bright green eyes looked tired, worried, and confused…and had ruined eyeliner dripping down her face. Not to mention the hideous wrap-bandage thing around her head and the unattractive white dress she fashioned.

I twitched when I saw her out of fear, and was even more scared when she did what I did. I tilted my head to the side and nearly screamed as she did the same.

It was a mirror. That hideous woman I'm looking at was me.

I looked around and realized I wasn't in the Hatter's Mansion anymore. I was in a stable and plain white room. It had yellowing walls and dull tile floors. On the wall were a DON'T DO DRUGS sign and a CPR poster. It smelled musty. A brownish-white curtain separated my room from something noisy outside. My eyes widened. I was in a hospital.

I tried to remember how I would end up in a hospital. I couldn't recall anything after trying to run from Blood and Bliss…then I saw a light…

Trying to remember made my head hurt. I started to lift my hand to hold my head but there was something on—no, _intertwined _with my hand. It was another hand. I followed the arm until I found Elliot's worried but smiling face. His bright lavender eyes were clearly happy that I was able to move. His eyes were red and puffy, as if he'd been crying.

"Elliot? Am I high?" I asked.

He stared at me concerned for a few seconds, and then burst out into laughter. "No, you ran into a glass window."

The memory went through my mind. I shuddered at the noise my head made as the glass shattered. "How bad was the damage to my head?"

"You have to stay in the hospital for a few days," He explained sadly, his fluffy ears drooping. "The glass went pretty deep into your skull. They said you lost almost five pints of blood."

My mouth dropped. "F-five pints!" I yelled, "How am I alive?"

He put his hand behind his head awkwardly and gave a sort of annoyed expression. "_He _gave you blood. I would have donated but we don't have the same blood type."

I was confused. "Whose _he?_"

Elliot glared straight ahead at a certain pink cat-like teen that was casually leaning against the room's sink. He had a bandage around his arm…it made him look tougher than I already knew he was. His greenish orbs stared directly into mine as he smirked and winked. Just that alone was enough to make me blush.

I felt a squeeze from Elliot's hand, making me give him my attention. I heard an annoyed sigh from Boris that I ignored. "Elliot…did you stay with me the whole time?"

He smiled at me. "I made a promise."

Tears welled in my eyes. The fact he would stay with me the entire time just because I asked him to was something no one in the real world would do for me. In Wonderland, though, I guess I shouldn't be surprised.

Elliot slowly leaned forward and gave me a tender kiss. Not only could I feel my heart-rate getting faster, I could _hear _it. I was hooked up to a heart monitor that showed lines from my heart. I noticed how it had just got all squiggly and out of control when Elliot kissed me and blushed. Elliot laughed.

Boris cleared his throat rather loudly and I got his attention. My face got even redder. Elliot gave me one last peck and then our hands slowly became undone. He walked away, sending an extremely dramatic and evil glare toward Boris.

I looked down with an embarrassed red face. I didn't want Boris to see me like this. But I had to thank him for basically saving my life. "Boris?"

Just hearing his name caused his head to whip toward me. "Yeah?"

"I feel like I should thank you…for saving my life."

"I should inform you that that's the first time anyone's said that too me."

I laughed and saw him smile as he walked next to me. Then he took the spot Elliot was in. He took my hand and looked into my eyes. The heart rate monitor beeped wildly. "Damn you…" I told the machine.

Boris laughed and then said calmly, "So Maddie…I'll be honest, I don't really dig this new outfit of yours."

I laughed and slapped his arm. "So you'd prefer the stripper outfit?" I said without thinking.

He sat back in his seat and winked. The monitor beeped faster. He laughed as I blushed and sank low.

"And this hair…quite the stripper you'd be."

I laughed. A natural, high-pitched laugh that I always try to hide. I put my hand on my mouth, as to take back the noise that escaped my lips. It was too late though. Boris stared at me. Then broke into a huge smile. "You're so cute." He said and touched my nose as I blushed.

After he was done tormenting me about my looks, his face became a bit more serious. "I forgot! I was supposed to give this to you." He reached behind him and grabbed an envelope…basically out of nowhere.

I took it from him cautiously, trying not to let our hands touch so I wouldn't blush again. On the front _Madeline _was written in perfect calligraphy. I gave Boris a questioning look. "What is this?"

He shrugged. "White was outside and was about to come barging through but I stopped him. I saw it had your name on the front so I grabbed it and came in." He gave me a thumbs-up.

I laughed carefully, almost as if testing my voice.

I opened up the envelope…or tried to anyway. I'd always failed at things like this. Whether it was opening a package, donut box, letters, Christmas presents…I always ended up tearing everything. When I started opening the envelope, it ripped, nearly in half. Boris stared wide-eyed at me at the noise it made. He was watching my every noise as I took out the letter. It made me nervous. And when I get nervous, I get pissed. "Would you please stop staring at me?"

"Not until you tell me." He said, putting his chin on his fist.

"Huh?" I asked, dumbstruck.

"I watched you suck the face off of that stupid rabbit. I don't want to have to be an option…" He stood from his chair and glared at the ground. His bangs covered his eyes, and I could almost feel the dark aura around him. I innocently stared at him.

"Boris…I don't understand what you're saying."

"You kissed him, didn't you? And while I was standing _right there._ _Waiting._ I don't want to have to suffer that again, Maddie. So," He crawled onto the bed and straddled me, the dull bed's springs creaked under both of our weight. Boris leaned down and whispered against my neck, "Tell me you love me, Maddie."

I shivered against his lips on my neck and fought back instinctive moans. "B-boris! S-stop!"

He didn't. He moved to my jaw and continued kissing around my lips. "You don't really want me to though, do you?" He moved to my ear, "so say you love me."

I felt moans building up in my chest but I swallowed, holding them back. "S-sto-op."

His tongue flicked out and hit my ear, and I nearly let out pleasured sigh. I was so close to giving in but then our moment was ruined by a certain white rabbit screaming and bursting through the door.

"Madeline~ Did you get the invita…tion…"

Boris sat up and glared at Peter. I stared at him innocently. "Boris. Off now." I pleaded him. He scowled but did as told. Peter stood frozen as he was. I started getting up to slap him. As I held my hand up to slap him he caught my hand and put it to his chest.

"I've missed you! How are you feeling? Did the stray hurt you?" He narrowed his eyes at Boris, who did the same back.

"I-I'm fine. Everything's good he-" I started but then became extremely light-headed. I guess lying down for so long and then getting up after losing 5 pints of blood wasn't the smartest idea. "Fuck." I said, holding my head. I hoped that somehow this would help.

"Maddie!" I couldn't tell if Boris or Peter had said it, but I know that right before I hit the ground, someone caught me.

"Ow, I'm-I ok-fine." I trembled, Messing up the sentence completely.

Whoever caught me carried me up to the bed. I felt a kiss on the forehead and was unable to open my eyes to see who it was. I twitched when a hand started to caress my cheeks. I couldn't stand the awkward silence and tried to open my eyes.

Boris. Peter stood on the other side of me but said nothing. Then Boris walked out of the room, dragging Peter with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!<strong>

**Finally some type of lemons is added! That's what your thinking and I know it. I love MaddiexBoris 3 I also love MaddiexElliot though. Hmmm decisions decisions.**

**Well I must be getting some sleep now.**

**.Review. **


End file.
